smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip and Kelly Bomb
Phillip and Kelly Bomb are two bratty teenage kids. They were being babysat by two teenage girls and after being escorted to the parents (who were at the Bahamas) by plane. They escaped their parents who didn't care because they're children were so bratty even their parents didn't like them. They made for Delfino Island and formed an army of minions which include Big Tim a lifeless loser, The Big Bully (not the SM64 character) a bully hence his name and Big Tim's best friend, The Waktins Tribe a trio of annoying kids who were kicked out of their extended tribe for doing things wrongly and being just plain annoying. They first appear in the New Super Mario Bros. DS Longplay where after the Phone Shark's defeat, they reveal themselves to be the true main antagonists. They've tried many different attempts all of which failed. After being foiled twice in space, they opened a weapons shop in the Flipsville Galaxy. In the Mario Kart Wii Longplay they kidnap Henry and Samantha and start torturing them they planned to destroy Mario Kart then rule the universe. In this episode, Bowser Jr. and SMG4 literally killed them. Lakitu buried them but 8 months later in the events of the Mario Kart 7 Longplay, the Waktins Tribe revive the Bombs and they continued doing their evil since. Phillip and Kelly are currently planning their next attack. Appearances *New Super Mario Bros. Longplay *Super Mario Galaxy Longplay *Super Luigi Galaxy Longplay *Super Mario Sunshine Longplay *Super Mario 64 DS Longplay *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Longplay (not as antagonists) *Mario Kart Wii Longplay *Mario Kart 7 Longplay *Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon Longplay (mentioned) *Super Mario 3D World Longplay Trivia *In an interview with The RPG Gamer on April 7 2015, He stated that Phillip and Kelly originally lived with their parents outside the Mushroom Kingdom and were quite nice (this was before being babysat by the teenage girls), and they were classmates of Henry and Samantha in the Mushroom Kingdom preschool. They were friends with them for about 2 days until the Bombs did something very bad Henry and Samantha liked this but accidentally told a teacher (Princess Peach) and both Phillip and Kelly were sent home for the day. Something inside the Bombs changed that night and they were filled with pure anger over their betrayal which started their evil legacy. They tried getting revenge on Henry and Samantha by trying to humiliate them but the students didn't believe them and this left Phillip and Kelly Bomb in a very bad mood and made many attempts to sabotage Henry and Samantha's paintings and stuff just leading the Bombs to getting trouble and being sent home. Finally, they literally latched onto Henry and Samantha and jumped them causing them to scream out for a teacher then Peach arrives onto the scene and takes them in to her room, calls their parents and hereby expels both Phillip and Kelly Bomb. They never forgot the incident nor did they forgive Henry and Samantha for any of it. Henry and Samantha apologized a few times back in 2011 when they met the Bombs in their travels which resulted in Phillip and Kelly giving them dirty looks and swearing that them and saying that they'll get their revenge. Which they did 3 years later but it once again failed. At the time the NSMB Longplay was their only appearance. Gallery Evil Kelly.jpg Throw a Tantrum.jpg Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Siblings Category:Evil